Marry Me
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Emma's lips tore through Regina's, hungrily kissing her swollen lips over and over. Emma's lips trailed back up to her jaw, her fingers lacing through hers as she dragged it down to her side, her breath caressing her ear before she breathlessly whispered…"Marry me." Swan Queen Lots of fluff :)


_A Swan Queen fic inspired when my friend and I were at the beach at night, and commented on the romantic atmosphere, the cool breeze, moon, stars, waves, sand and you guessed it, I thought of Swan Queen. Please leave a review, and I may consider doing a sequel __ Still not sure yet. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time

**Marry Me**

Luscious, daffodil hair cascaded through the wet sand, which scratched their skin and stained their clothes. Fingers slid up the sides and explored every curve and intricate mark and line**;** they raked soft skin and fumbled with the many laces crisscrossing her blouse. Breathless groans rose in their throats as desperate moans escaped plump lips through another intoxicating kiss.

Regina gasped in her mouth when Emma grasped her wrists and rolled over, pinning Regina's arms above her head**. **She captured her lips once more, earning herself one of the Mayor's notorious smirks. It was then that Emma wanted to say it, the two words that had been circling her mind this past week, desperately begging to escape her lips. Yet she had been ignoring them, fear preventing her every time she was with Regina, so the words burned in her brain and itched behind her lips, but never left. But she was crazy about this woman, her Queen, her dark beauty and though she could vividly see the rejection rolling off her tongue and crashing onto her heart, she needed to prove her love.

Their bodies moved together, backs arching, chests heaving, hands snaking around curves and shivers rippling up spines, legs locking in an embrace. Emma's lips tore through Regina's, hungrily kissing her swollen lips over and over. Fingers threaded and tugged through familiar curls, heavy breaths brushed against moist skin as they grasped each other tighter, needing to feel the familiar sensation of each other's touch and skin.

Their tongues clashed in a heated dance before Emma's lips reluctantly left hers, venturing down her jaw and to her neck: Regina's head tilting back invitingly as a blissful moan escaped her lips. Emma's lips trailed back up to her jaw, her fingers lacing through hers as she dragged it down to her side, her breath caressing her ear before she breathlessly whispered…

"Marry me."

Regina froze and her eyes flung open at the Sheriff's request, and Emma's immediate fear plummeted on her.

"What?" Regina whispered back, pushing Emma back slightly as she sat up.

The moon was the only source of light illuminating the shadowy black sky and radiating the couple, peeking above the water like an orange opal.

"I said marry me."

Regina continued to stare at Emma as if her ears had heard wrong, a small frown creasing her features. The silence grew between them, the sounds of the gentle waves lapping the shore and the wind's soft whisper was all that was heard. Regina swallowed the thick lump that had formed, her eyes travelling off to the distance as she struggled to comprehend the full meaning behind her words. Emma winced with regret and concern as she watched her lover.

Regina blinked up at her, "Marriage?" she asked softly, as if her ears had deceived her.

Emma nodded with round eyes. Regina slowly stood up, her legs shaking slightly as she took a few steps away from Emma, her eyes staring out towards the curling waves. _Marriage?_

The couple had been seeing each other for the past year now, and neither would have believed that their relationship would have come to this. Yes, at first it started as casual sex, certain arrangements they would make when Henry was at a friend's house. Soon howeverboth realized the burning desire and obvious feelings they held for each other. So rather reluctantly Emma took the first step towards asking Regina out and their relationship grew from there.

Henry was hesitant about their new affair but soon grew to be happy about it too, he now got to see more of his mom and Emma. Yes, it was obvious that both loved each other, but marriage was another idea all together.

_Marriage_. Daniel once promised her marriage… Regina's lips grazed her lower lip, swallowing back the painful memory. _Marriage._ She was once married to King Leopold…the nights he'd returned drunk to her chamber and demanded her, the false smiles and happy demeanor she'd display in public as his dutiful wife. Regina shut her eyes, pushing the memory back.

"Regina, say something," Emma stressed, now standing and staring at the woman's back with irritation.

Regina turned around to her, wanting to respond. The word yes was itching behind her lips to escape, her mind screaming for her to fling her arms around her Savior's neck and agree. But something was holding her back.

Emma let out a frustrated, aggravated groan when she didn't get a response.

"Forget about it," she muttered, turning on her heels and marching back up the sandy bank.

Regina's face fell and regret passed her eyes.

"Emma wait!"

She hurried after Emma, scolding herself for wearing her crimson stilettos as she struggled for balance; her heels sunk into the sand with every step she took.

Emma had been so _stupid._ She _knew_ Regina would reject her, think the idea to be absurd, yet Emma had asked. Perhaps there was the flickering flame of hope inside her, hoping that Regina would at least _consider_ her proposal.

"Ms. Swan!"

The words instinctively slipped out, Regina familiar with the past episodes of herself angrily chasing after her. Regina grasped Emma's wrists and whirled her around, facing her with heavy pants.

"What?" Emma asked, irritation hardening her voice.

Regina waited a moment to catch her breath, her mind raking for a response. What could she say after she gave the woman she loved the cold shoulder when she asked for her hand in marriage? So instead she whispered…

"Don't leave."

Emma's eyes softened slightly, but her stony expression returned when she remembered the rejection she received. Regina sighed when she noticed Emma's still hardened eyes.

"Emma, marriage is a…difficult matter for us right now. I don't understand what compelled you to bring it up."

Emma repressed a frustrated groan at her response, astonished at her comment, "I don't know Regina. Maybe I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

Sarcasm dripped from her voice, her hands on her hips. Even so, Regina's heart melted like a dying candle in a puddle of hot wax at her comment.

"And so do I, you know that. But marriage isn't possible right now."

"Not possible? Why the hell can't we get married?"

Regina blinked, taking a deep breath, "Well firstly, the legal system would certainly oppose your proposal."

"So we'll drive down to Massachusetts or another state that will accept out relationship, there are other options," Emma paused, staring into her chocolate orbs, her eyebrows furrowing with concern, "Regina, why are you so reluctant to do this?"

Regina took a deep breath, her eyes venturing into the sea as her fingers unconsciously squeezed and tugged at each other.

"Marriage has never meant happiness for me like it has with others. My time spent as a wife was the darkest period of my life," Regina stopped, not wanting to give the complete truth away. She tore her thoughts away from her past, turning back to Emma, "And I don't want to lose you."

Emma blinked back, her eyes saddening at the brunette's comment, completely taken back at her answer.

"Lose me?"

Regina shook her head, regretting her answer, but the truth had slipped out before she had given it a second thought. Every morning she faced the fear of loosing Emma and the thought of marriage only strengthened it.

"It's ludicrous, forget I said it."

But Emma stood firm and pressed on the subject, "Regina, you think that if we get married you'll loose me?"

Regina pursed her lips, repressing a sigh, "Sometimes I awake every morning, still unable to believe that you're still there next to me. After all I've done to you…" Regina's eyes travelled off to the distant, thinking about the endless insults she threw at the Sheriff and the restrictions she enforced from seeing her son. "And how…after everything I've done to you, you still continue to remain with me. I'm afraid that being bound in an official commitment, marriage, will allow you to realize that perhaps this…all of this was just," Regina swallowed, her mother's words drifting back to her. _Love is an illusion Regina_, "Was just an illusion and you'll wake up and leave. I've lost love before a promise of marriage, and I couldn't bear to marry you…to only lose you."

Emma's face softened at the Mayor's words and took her hand, entwining her finger through hers.

"You really think my love for you is just an illusion? Regina, I'm crazy about you," Emma admitted, "I care for you, more than I ever thought I would. I don't know where this is coming from, but Regina, you're incredible, beautiful, and would do and sacrifice anything for Henry, for our son," Emma paused, Regina's chocolate orbs loosing themselves in her blue pools, "And I love you, more than you realize."

Regina's lips softened into a smile, her heart melting like hot butter at her words. She squeezed her hands again, tucking a strand of her golden lock behind her ear, "So do I and I know past events have made me rather reluctant towards love. And these past years my walls have protected me; tall and impenetrable…until you came Ms. Swan."

A smile graced Emma's lips before she leaned on the edge of her toes, brushing her lips on Regina's in a soft kiss. She drew back, the back of her hand tracing the side of her face.

"And I promise, one day I will make you mine. When we're both ready."

A small smile graced Regina's lips at the Sheriff's promise. Indeed, she knew that marriage with Emma would now be inevitable and she couldn't help but admit; Mrs. Regina Swan didn't have a bad ring to it.

_Thanks for reading! Thank you to Littletayy for reading over this for me. Please leave a review, constructive criticism would be loved! _


End file.
